Five Minutes Till Bread is Done
by Kisella the Silver
Summary: Reno';s weekend off leads him to make some bread. I'm not exactly sure if the RenTi community will like this one shot. First in a series of mini stories!


Five Minutes Till Bread is Done

Reno and SLIGHT Tifa

Reno just being himself :D Guy's gotta eat too ya know!

It took him nearly 15 attempts at getting it right. Mostly it was finding the easiest bread recipe to follow. After finally reaching frustrations of flat and very 'blech' tasting bread, that his own cat wouldn't touch, he broke down and called one of his many lady friends. Thankfully, one had a recipe that worked just right. Simplicity was the name of the game today, as it was one of those rare weekends where he didn't have to work. Reno knew he could of went out and bought bread, but it was the satisfaction in making his own food that drove him to do something so feminine. Well the bread was rising well and made his small shack of an apartment smell like a Baker's Square at mid afternoon.

The more the bread smell whiffed around his home, the more his stomach protested for a slice. He groaned slightly and returned to his work of browsing through fantasy novels and enjoying his ever growing collection or random music. His eyes glanced to the digital timer on the stove, he had 2 minutes, he could wait a little longer...

His ears perked when the timer went off, which started a complicated dance of balancing his on line chess game, pausing his music at just the right spot, and trying to remember where he put the oven mitts his mother had bought him for Christmas. The timer beeped at him, reminding him if he did not pull out his bead soon all his hard work would be ruined. He reached over with one hand to flick off the timer and turn the stove off, but ended up burning himself on the hot plastic dial.

He cursed slightly as the dial fell off and under the stove. 'Just perfect.' He thought to himself as he finally found one oven mitt and slipped it over his hand. He pinched the metal finger and turned it to what he hoped was off and went to pull the first loaf out. He sighed happily, seeing it as perfect as a professional chef's. He placed it on top of the stove and went to reach for the little buns he made.

He was kind of disappointed to see the bottoms had darkened slightly, but that was just fine. It was food. He placed them alongside the bread loaf and went to grab a wooden spoon and dig out the troublesome dial from under the stove. Little did his sleep deprived mind register the stove door was still hot...

He cursed a line a of words that would make his own mother blush in shame! This entire time his Orange Tabby, who he named Tinker, seemed to mock his stupidity as he sat on the table. Reno sighed and decided that the dial could wait. He had three burnt fingers, one starting to blister, a very red forehead and he was still hungry. But he had his prize, buns and bread. Now it was time to enjoy it.

He would deal with the burns later, as much as they stung. The bread seemed to call him, wanting to be eaten and he was never the one to deny his stomach. But this time Reno was ready for the heat! He grabbed a hand towel and picked up one of the buns with it, placing it on his well used cutting board. He grabbed one of his serrated knives from the knife block and split it in half.

His mouth watered in anticipation as steam rose up from it. The smell wrapping around his nose and blessed it with a sweet kiss. He smiled proudly and went to the fridge and pondered over what would go on his creation. Honey? Too messy. Jam? Well it was 8 A.M., but too messy too! His eyes laid on the homemade butter he bought at his last trip into town. He grabbed the bucket and quickly buttered his bread and was about to take that first big bite when his cell phone rang.

He knew then that the Gods were toying with his emotions. He set his bread down and glanced as to who it was... WORK! He was tempted to let it go and go back to food, but what if it was something important? "Wait a minute! When do I care what work wants on my day off!" He pressed the button to send it to voice mail and turned back to his bread and took that deserving big bite.

He smirked, pouring himself a glass of scotch and pulled some meat out from the fridge. Yup, this day off was just perfect! Except for one thing... He'd have to bring a loaf to Tifa. The two had started talking after he quit working for Shinra. If anyone could appreciate good food it'd be her...

Then it hit him why work called him, Tifa didn't have her own cell phone! He groaned and let his head fall against the kitchen table... He reached for the other half of the bun, he'd call her later...


End file.
